


The attack of zarbi

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor and Serena have now left plasidonia in search of the zarbi will he be able to stop the enslavement of the human race and prevent the scientists from creating a second earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Serena found themselves alone in a dark underground tunnel somewhere underneath London, in a station that was abandoned long ago, the signs were all faded now and unreadable, the paint was peeling off the walls, old advertisement posters were torn and scattered over the platform, they were here for a purpose, the people of plasidonia had told him of the situation and the reasons they had to stop them. 

DOCTOR;  
I'm sure the TARDIS has brought me here before, I’m certain this is where I battled the boneless  
oh no wait that was Bristol and this is London, sometimes I’m sure my brain needs a reboot 

They climb the abandoned escalators out onto the street and discovered all the people wearing gold dog like collars all chained together like slaves being whipped and shoved about by huge giant ants, they were each carrying baskets of what appeared to be fruit 

DOCTOR  
“wait Serena lets just stand here a while and observe the situation” 

SERENA  
“but doctor all those poor people” 

DOCTOR  
“I know Serena, but if we just go storming in, it will only lead us to get arrested and where will that lead, oh wait that’s actually a good plan”

The doctor and Serena hid behind an old column that was used for advertising, upon which had handwritten wanted posters and anti-slavery posters stuck all over them, the doctor pulled one down

DOCTOR  
This is worse than I thought Serena, there is an anti zarbi movement that has been set up and it looks like there planning an attack next Wednesday, we must attend this meeting and discuss with them the best solution to the problem, now that I’m here I’m sure we can sort something out 

They continue to watch the scene a while longer, they spot a young child in the crowd chained to much bigger humans, carrying a load on her back, she is small and dirty, her feet are bleeding she looks tired, she falls and starts crying but the others can not stop so she is being dragged along screaming in agony

DOCTOR  
Serena, get back here

Serena ran out from behind the column to help the poor little thing stand up she is spotted and the soldiers put a halt to the parade they approach her just a Serena is comforting the little girl and start battering her with their feelers 

DOCTOR  
I really must sort out those compassion circuits of hers, she's going to start getting me into all sorts of bother 

The doctor raises his eyebrows sighs then steps out from behind the column 

DOCTOR  
Well hiya, aren't you a nice bunch of bugs and such a pretty day for it to, gathering a harvest are we, well better to stock up the larder while we still can I suppose, none of you happen to know the time of day do you? we were just on a lovely stroll ourselves wasn’t we Serena 

The doctor bends down to Serena's ear and whispers to her to slowly walk backwards with him

DOCTOR  
Well nice chatting to you, we must be on our way now things to do things to see goodbye for now 

The doctor goes to turn and walk away but the two zarbi soldiers step in front of him nudging him out of the way 

DOCTOR  
Now come on there’s no need to push all you had to do was ask nicely, but then again my poor ears, you sound like a really bad orchestra rehearsing all that screeching and humming you’d be able to wake the dead

The zarbi attach two more ankle chains to the doctor and Serena and add them to the sorry looking enslaved parade and screech for them to move on 

SERENA  
Doctor, I’m sorry I was just trying to help

DOCTOR

I know don’t be going and getting your circuits all rusty I might need some of those for an escape plan now just do as they ask and hopefully, we can find out there reasons behind all this there must be a queen hiding somewhere how can she be sitting in the middle of London and not get noticed I mean she’s huge

SERENA  
You’ve been here before then doctor,? Have you come across this species before?

DOCTOR  
oh yes, many, many, years ago not long after, well, me and some of my companions came across them on the planet vortis very nasty creatures, a bit like a bull in a china shop to be fair but they can be stopped and this time, I will make sure they can not return.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor and Serena are led through abandoned littered streets towards the foreshore of the Thames, where they are led through an old door which has since been blown off and left to hang by its hinges, the doctor looks around him taking in the whole scene.  
They are led down long entwining muddy corridors towards a concrete room where other humans of all ages with gold collars around their necks are working sorting out the supplies

SERENA  
Doctor, what are they doing? Why are they just walking around like that 

DOCTOR  
it's the collars, their gold I believe, the zarbi are able to conduct the gold with their minds and get the humans or whatever race they please to do there bidding 

SERENA  
but then why don’t the humans just remove them, doctor? They have hands 

DOCTOR  
Yes they do but they are in a trance-like state so unless the zarbi or somebody very much like myself, removes them, they have no say in the matter, now please be quiet I'm trying to figure out what to do next here

SERENA  
sorry doctor I was just curious

DOCTOR  
I’m very much aware of that,  
now question one: why do they need all this food  
question two: why humans? I guess the arms come in handy  
question three: how am I going to get to that meeting before chaos ensues?

The humans carrying the baskets go to their particular stations and empty the fruit into bigger baskets, the zarbi then herd them around and undo the doctor and Serena from the group 

DOCTOR  
Now why are you doing that? surely your not letting us go? You would never have brought us here in the first place, come on, explain to me the reasons behind all this, take me to your leader  
I've always wanted to say that 

the doctor chuckles 

DOCTOR  
come on Serena, that was funny, take me to your leader, just like in all those human, alien films Clara used to make us watch, remember? I used to take such offence to those but I miss them now, this scenario seemed to call for it, I couldn’t resist 

SERENA  
Doctor, I do not understand the concept of funny you didn’t programme that way but I believe you mean that it was human humour you are referring to and as I recall this is neither the time or place for such a conversation

DOCTOR  
Your such a stick in the mud at times I was trying to lighten the mood till I figure something out honestly I’m really going to have to fix that part of you 

SERENA  
oh yes I remember Osgood saying something about you doing this when you get nervous or scared to make sure your companion doesn’t realise its really you that’s scared and not them there is no need with me, doctor, I do not feel fear 

The doctor huffs

DOCTOR  
scared? Me? I’m never scared I may get a little distracted at times but scared never 

SERENA  
Well I’m sorry to imply that doctor it was just something Osgood said I didn’t mean to offend you

DOCTOR  
well, I'd best get on with it then hadn’t I as, as your so keen. right so tell us where are you taking us?

The zarbi stand up and start rubbing their hind legs together their feelers on their heads twitching as if there all talking at once 

SERENA  
what are they doing doctor?

DOCTOR  
They seem to be trying to talk to me, there must be a circuit lose in the TARDIS, I cant understand a thing, stop that, stop that, your hurting my ears I cant hear you take me to someone I can communicate with I need to understand your reasoning’s behind all this

The zarbi stop there screeching and go back down to all there six legs and butt both of them in the back, to indicate to move while there walking along yet more dirt tunnels the doctor spots a gap in the walls where he can see his TARDIS parked on the tracks of the old station 

DOCTOR  
they must have been here for centuries growing and breeding question is how did she get here? How has she managed to colonize the humans and build such a vast army without being detected and stopped sooner there must be a way I can convince her to let these people go


	3. Chapter 3

They carry on walking for which seems such a long time along the way they see vast amount of humans working at different stations somewhere making sure the lava was turned every few hours others seemed to be building new storage areas where the others were lining up to enter a large lit room lit from natural sunlight from the grates above in the centre stands a tall queen ant with half sized zarbi around her feeding from her, the queen graciously accepts the huge baskets of fruit, gobbling them down in huge quantities the doctor looks up at her with amazement on his face but also slightly disgust.  
The zarbi soldiers push him forward then approaches the queen with their heads bowed and start rubbing their feelers together she stops eating and looks upon them then the doctor and nods she gestures them forward

ZARBI QUEEN  
you have come to seek council with me again doctor I have not forgotten the harm and destruction and enslavement of our kind on vortis

DOCTOR  
what enslavement? If I remember correctly it was you lot doing the enslaving the poor monoprtra didn’t know what had happened to them with you lot coming down and messing it all about

ZARBI QUEEN  
what is this interruption? I will not be spoken to in this manner I the high queen zarbi will have you bow down before me doctor you will do my bidding just as these humans worship me as will you and your being

Doctor  
You will answer my questions before I get anywhere down on my knees, besides the floors far too dirty, I would get dirty knees, so tell me your bug-ness what’s all this about then, why the food and the army? why the humans

ZARBI QUEEN  
it was the only way to get you here doctor you ran away so fast the last time you was here you hurt so many of my young ones with that train 

DOCTOR ah yes now I remember made zarbi soup was very messy, needed windscreen wipers after, terrible trying to get bug stains off your windscreen you ever tried that? but how did you survive?

ZARBI QUEEN  
We are an intelligent race doctor for centuries we have been treated like cattle even though we build hives the size of America and carry our dead on our backs out of respect back to their homes for burial our sisters and brothers the earth ants have been trapped behind glass and studied like common monkeys humans have stamped on them poisoned them none of this is right and as to how did I survive doctor 

she hisses a laugh

ZARBI QUEEN  
I have my ways, but you doctor have no such means, bow down to me or suffer, these humans will do whatever I ask of them, as will my subjects so you are surrounded

DOCTOR  
Well, Serena, it appears we have got ourselves into a sticky situation again haven’t we  
what out little friend here, is unaware about us, though, is that we enjoy sticky, it leaves life a little more interesting

The doctor gives a wave grabs Serena by the hand turns and runs in the direction they had come along the way he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at each human, in turn, there collars fall to the floor they are left standing shocked shaking their heads wondering what on earth they were doing there

DOCTOR  
I suggest you run  
there appears to be an army on its way  
whatever for I have no idea  
Serena, quick we must hurry  
get back to the tardis they can't get us in there 

SERENA  
but doctor we can't leave all these people down here to suffer

DOCTOR  
I’ve done what I can for now  
if you hadn’t noticed were outlaws in this city

from down the hall, he can hear many feet running like a massive army and a large screech like a scream filled the tunnels

ZARBI QUEEN  
get him, we can't let him get away again  
he must be punished 

The doctor accidentally steps on one of the lava eggs he looks down at his shoe in disgust

DOCTOR  
why's this always happening to me? I’ve gone through three pairs this week alone 

SERENA  
doctor move there coming closer

DOCTOR  
quick through here 

SERENA  
but doctor that’s just a storage chamber

DOCTOR  
didn’t I tell you about looking out for things unseen now do as you are told and get in there

They both fall through the hole together just as 20 army ant soldier ran past luckily not spotting them ,the doctor gets up and dusts himself down and turns to Serena

DOCTOR  
There what did I tell you? see the unseen

SERENA  
but how did we get back to the platform doctor? how did you notice it when my sensors didn’t detect any structural damage

DOCTOR  
I spotted it on the way down I like looking at things it's interesting right let's get to this meeting and see if we can arrange some peace talks


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS materializes up top on Waterloo bridge the doctor felt there was no need to hide it this time considering there was an army of ants after him he kept looking down at his feet trying to avoid normal human insects just in case they are able to go and tell the queen of his whereabouts before he had a chance to go and convince the humans that demonstrating was not a good plan

DOCTOR  
Serena have you got that poster I took down earlier  
I need to find out where this rally is being held 

SERENA  
no doctor you put it in your pocket remember

DOCTOR  
oh so I did all this running away makes you forget 

the doctor unfolds the flyer and reads that it was being held at four that evening on speakers corner

DOCTOR  
right that gives us an hour to make it  
there shouldn’t be a problem for the old girl  
come on Serena get your circuits together  
we need to discover what there planning

The doctor and Serena step back into the tardis, they set the console for an hour away, to land directly near speakers corner. When they arrive, they see a large crowd gathering, from all walks of life, a man on an upturned orange crate is giving a speech, they step out and mingle with the crowds to hear what he is saying.

SPEAKER  
Citizens of the plant earth  
brothers and sisters of all race, color and creed  
listen to what I have to say  
we have all been under intense pressure the last couple of years  
these so called beings are taking every man. woman and child  
and enslaving them for there deadly means  
they are stealing our food supplies and for what purpose  
no one really knows  
we can not allow this to continue

heckler one  
Oh yeah and how do you intend to stop  
them by shouting at them

the crowd cheers

SPEAKER  
Come now brother  
we as a planet can surly come up with a plan to overthrow them  
we are an intelligent race  
we can not allow such things to use us as a work force

HECKLER TWO  
why cant we leave it to the government to do the scientist say they have a plan of action we are just normal folk what we supposed to do

SPEAKER  
Sister can you stand there  
and really believe what the television are telling you  
its all lies I tell you  
we have come across some documents  
that revel their true plans

HECKLER ONE  
oh yeah what’s that then?

SPEAKER  
The scientist and Government have all told you that we can sleep comfortably in our beds at night in the knowledge that they are sitting down and having peace talks with these beings  
yet still your children are being removed from their beds  
they tell us that we have no worries of an attack,  
but we as an organisation have found out  
that they intend to create a new earth and evacuate us all 

HECKLER TWO  
and what’s so wrong in that  
at least we wont be slaves anymore

SPEAKER  
I will tell you what’s wrong with that madam,  
this is our home its where we have grown industries,  
created new and wonderful technologies  
advancements in science  
and protected great nations  
would you all just accept it and leave  
what about the ones they have taken already  
would you leave them behind  
no I say you wouldn’t  
so join us decide with us today  
a new faster way of living  
and regain our dignity, pride and our food and families back  
we must take a stand we must fight

The crowd all cheer as he steps down from the podium and in turn shakes each ones hand the doctor sees he is whispering into some of there ears and they nod to one another as he moves on the speaker approaches the doctor and holds out his hand

SPEAKER  
will you join the fight sir? You seem unimpressed with my speech,  
have you not suffered the loss of a loved one to enslavement  
many of them are dying down there

The doctor takes the young man’s hand and shakes it enthusiastic

DOCTOR  
Hello I’m the doctor this is Serena, actually I’m rather fascinated by the whole plan of action statement, its these eyebrows there rather discouraging, what’s the plan then? are you the one in charge of it all? you seem a tad young for a leader

SPEAKER  
Hello nice to meet you both,  
no I only do the speeches doctor,  
I have a doctorate in speech from the university,  
so the organisation sends me out  
to recruit people into the cause,  
would you be willing to join?

DOCTOR  
well now that would rather depend on how well informed I am  
so where do you meet?  
I would like to learn more about what’s involved

SPEAKER  
we hold meetings once a week in the old museum of London,  
there’s no use for it any more  
since they came  
there is no one really to go and see the exhibits  
its held every Wednesday at 7pm  
why don’t you come along and see for yourself  
and if your interested I could sponsor you as a fully fledged member  
we must fight now is the time for action not talks  
up the revolution

DOCTOR  
well we certainly are good at the whole sales pitch  
of course we will be there. wont we Serena wouldn’t miss it for the world I hope there will be wine  
cant have a good meeting without 

SPEAKER  
oh great  
well nice to have met you   
I will see to it that there are refreshments   
well until the meeting goodbye for now 

He again shakes the doctors hand and turns to leave, but then stops as he remembers something he forgot, he pulls out a leaflet from inside his jacket pocket.

SPEAKER  
oh here doctor  
before I forget   
this will give you some more information before you attend the meeting  
its a good powerful read   
by the way the names Jackson

DOCTOR  
Nice to meet you Jackson  
I will be sure to give this a read

The doctor waves the leaflet, as Jackson walks away to greet the rest of the crowd, the doctor follows him with his eyes as he continues to work the crowd and handing out more leaflets and secret whispers in some young peoples ears.

DOCTOR  
I don’t like this Serena   
something feels very, very, wrong  
I’m sure I caught a glimpse of a gun  
tucked down his trousers as he was walking away  
far to charming,  
and charming usually means trouble  
come on lets get back to the TARDIS   
let's see what we can discover about our young mister Jackson


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours pass in the TARDIS as Serena and the doctor looked up Jackson's history file, they discovered that he was born to a normal hard working family, had a good up bringing, no convictions, in fact, he had a perfect school record, time was approaching quickly for the first meeting, and he was assured that the organisations leader was going to be present, the doctor was sure they were planning something sinister, but couldn’t prove it, so attending tonight’s meeting would be crucial. 

DOCTOR  
Is it time yet,  
i'm getting impatient here   
earth time is so slow  
why was it that I couldn’t just fast forward the TARDIS to the correct time again?  
its what we always do.

SERENA   
I told you doctor  
that you were becoming a little over excitable   
and coming up with all sorts of crazy conspiracy ideas   
I thought you needed time  
to well chill a bit. 

DOCTOR  
(the doctor looks bemused)  
chill a bit,  
what are you saying I’ve a hot head like an oven  
I was simply saying  
that I think they are planning an attack  
that was all,  
that it all seems to nice  
like some weird cult.

SERENA   
yes well I was agreeing with you on that account doctor   
so don’t get in a strop   
all I was saying   
that these people are tired and very scared  
what can you expect of them   
their trying to reach out  
and grab some hope   
that one day everything will be well back to normal

DOCTOR  
I know that Serena,   
but when will they listen to me  
when will they know that wars solve nothing  
and wait   
when did you get a compassion circuit installed?  
I don’t remember doing that

SERENA  
you didn’t doctor I did, I was going to tell you honestly   
while you was off talking to the sea devil commander   
I saw one you had left one on the side the one   
that you was working on   
and I thought well why not   
so I did 

DOCTOR  
You are telling me  
that while I was asking you to analyse data   
you went behind my back and installed that chip?

SERENA   
well yes doctor please don't be mad   
I just wanted to feel something   
to understand what its like to be a full human for a short while 

DOCTOR  
You have disappointed me Serena   
I built you as a friend, as an associate, not as a human being,  
as soon as this is over I’m removing that chip do you understand me  
and if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will dismantle you   
are we clear 

SERENA  
yes doctor,   
sorry,  
I will never do anything to wrong you again.

DOCTOR  
very well,  
now don’t be getting us into any more trouble   
I have enough to deal with  
without you getting all teary and rushing in to help. 

SERENA  
OK I promise to stay in the shadows and be really quiet. 

DOCTOR  
fair enough then, ready to go?

The doctor and Serena leave the TARDIS which is now parked outside the London museum, as they step out they see a vast crowd heading in all up beat and excited about the possible changes ahead 

DOCTOR  
I wonder if they will still look like that after the meeting?  
come on, shall we?

The doctor raised his eyebrows in excitement, took hold of Serena's hand and walked into the huge exhibit hall, blending into the crowd, no one even noticed them as they passed, they took seats at the back of the room and prepared to wait for the grand entrance.  
After which seemed like hours to the doctor but was only a couple of minutes and as he was starting to doze off from the boredom of it all, the crowd suddenly let out an all mighty cheer which startled him, the crowd all stood to their feet, stamping, whistling and clapping excitedly. 

SERENA  
Doctor he has arrived on stage  
stand up

DOCTOR  
what?   
oh he is here  
OK then.

The doctor stood up clapping along with all the others there on stage stood a man in his fifties dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, beaming out at the attendance, ushering them to all stop and sit, the crowd did as they were told, eager to hear what this man had to say. 

LEADER  
I am glad to see so many of my fellow humans joining us today,  
on a day which means so much to us all.

The crowd all let out a cheer at this, he once again asked them to hush

LEADER  
I stand before you not as a man but as a broken soul,  
having escaped from the clutches of these creatures   
and having to endure their punishment for 10 long years,   
I like many of you have had enough of the relentless  
gathering of men, women and children of our once great and proud planet   
and will not take one more day   
of a government that does not care about its people and their sufferings 

CROWD  
hear, hear

LEADER  
I ask from all of you that are in this room to come to arms not with weapons but with brutality of words   
you ask what can one little puny human can do   
well I will tell you, they use gold as a weapons, to be able to bow down to there wishes,   
to do whatever they ask of us   
they invade our minds and our souls with every breath they breath  
I ask each and everyone of you today  
to give up your wealth for the good of humanity  
melt every piece of gold you own, be it jewelry, paintings, statues even money and your teeth  
every little bit helps 

CROWD  
but we need it to feed our families   
there is no money system left  
how are we supposed to survive  
if we melt all our gold   
and besides it will still be there wont it?

LEADER  
yes it will still be here  
but it will be in no ones possession  
which means they will not be able to use it against you  
do as I say and join the revolution   
and we will promise you and your family will be rewarded 10 times over 

The doctor leans towards Serena and whispers in her ear

DOCTOR  
well this is more interesting than I thought   
he obviously knows them more than I thought  
guess I should give credit where its due   
carry on listening I just need to go fetch something 

The doctor tries to sneak out the door crouching down low between the people but he is spotted

LEADER  
OI you at the back there,   
do you not understand the concept of how important this meeting is   
surly brother you are interested  
or you would not of come tonight,  
tell me why do you feel the need to sneak out the back  
like a common thief

DOCTOR  
well I was just looking for the toilet actually,

LEADER  
oh I’m sorry old man,  
I just feel that the issue in hand needs everyone’s full attention  
carry on 

DOCTOR  
hey I’m not that old  
I just had a lot of tea before coming in 

The leader waves the doctor on and carries on with his speech, the doctor looks back at Serena and points to his ears, and mouths the words see the unseen, hear the unheard, she nods and gives her full attention back to the speaker on the podium, the leader had now left and had passed it on to Jackson who was to explain how the collection of gold would be conducted, the doctor follows close behind as he leaves the great hall.  
The doctor watches behind a statue of a lion as the leader walks into a small room to the side with director of Greek artifacts on the door, the doctor steps out as he closes the door walks up to it slowly opens it a tiny bit just to hear what their saying

LEADER  
we must move tonight ha the shipment arrived

UNKNOWN  
yes sir they are all primed and ready to go just as you ordered 

LEADER  
Jackson has done well gathering all these people tonight we can not have any one else harmed  
is that clear we will move out in one hour and plant them each 100 meters apart captain do you have the maps ready

CAPTAIN  
yes sir, each and every tunnel is cleverly plotted there is no way in or out apart from the one at Westminster and the other at Blackfriars we have been able to block off every other entrance the mission so far has been a success

LEADER  
good then we are defiantly ready to go solider keep an eye out for the newbie I don’t trust him his eyebrows look suspicious, if he is anywhere near the priming sites, bring him to me straight away, I will be here at all times so no one suspects a thing, now move out

the doctor quickly ducks behind another statue as the men leave the room carrying guns and what looks like explosive in there backpacks, he frowns as he slowly returns to Serena in his seat just as Jackson is explaining the last details

JACKSON  
now each of you in turn will receive a ticket to verify that you have handed over you posseions and that ticket will guarantee you and your families well being I hope that we will be able to conduct this in a friendly orderly manor and once again thank you and  
welcome to the fight we will make a stand and as a planet win 

The crowd all stood up and cheered clapping their hands and gathering their things 

DOCTOR  
Serena we have to go right this minute don’t make a sound or a fuss just follow me shush

The doctor and Serena make there way out shuffling along the row of seats in the mayhem no one noticed they made there way out of the museum quickly but silently until Serena asked the questions

SERENA  
Doctor whatever is the matter? You look really nervous

DOCTORS  
remember I said something was very, very, wrong well I was right (he gulped)  
there going to blow the tunnels Serena, this was the true meaning behind this meeting   
the reason for all those people in one room  
but what they don’t realize is that they have enough explosives to blow London to smithereens so all these people will die Serena   
either way no body is safe  
and the worse part is  
I just don’t know what to do about it


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor and Serena make their way along the dark deserted streets of London the doctor had found an old map in his archives that he took from plasidonia describing the military tactics of the original zarbi war so this gave him a slight edge over where they were heading he just hoped he had the correct dates and he hoped he could locate them in time 

DOCTOR  
Now if I can remember which direction were supposed to go,  
this perception filter is very frustrating 

SERENA  
it might help if you took off the sonic glasses doctor  
I would say that walking in the dark with them on   
must be very difficult

DOCTOR  
Don’t you realize I have a night vision camera on these things  
I can see very well thank you   
and listen when we get there I’m to do all the talking OK  
I must find a way to persuade them to halt the proceedings  
before they activate those bombs  
we must get into that meeting tomorrow Serena   
we must see what the politicians and scientists are up to  
we can not allow them to evacuate all these people  
I must stop her from winning this time for good  
but not like this   
conversation always wins over violence   
remember that Serena  
its a good life lesson

SERENA  
yes doctor conversation always wins  
I get it  
by the way I think we took a wrong turn   
I believe we passed it about 20 minutes ago

DOCTOR  
What why didn’t you tell me   
instead of yapping away   
women honestly always giving you ear ache  
come on then

The doctor and Serena turn to go back the way they had come, it was about 20 minutes later that they discovered a small hole that had a low light glow coming from inside, the doctor looks at Serena and gives a smile and nods towards the hole

DOCTOR  
shall we

SERENA   
well it appears we must if we are to prevent them doctor

They edged themselves over the edge and squeezed though the tiny hole the sound of water dripping down the walls filled there ears and a low distant sound of voices

DOCTOR  
now we must be very very quite here   
Serena not a little bow-peep out of you 

The doctor raised a finger to his lips and raised his other hand to pause her for a moment, he then gestures forward, they walk towards the sound of the voices and the distant glow of the light, as they approach the light,, they can hear slight screeching noises that was approaching closer, the doctor spots a groove in the wall and pulls Serena in

SERENA  
what you do that for I thought we were going to speak to them?

DOCTOR  
didn't you hear it?

SERENA  
hear what all I heard was you huffing and puffing 

The doctor looks at her in a shocked way, but dismisses it 

DOCTOR  
look shush now (whispers)  
it seems the zarbi are approaching   
we must not get caught this time   
if there going to enslave them  
it could be catastrophic if we interfere

They peer out from behind there hiding place just in time to see two of the freedom fighters approaching, counting the distance they had walked, priming the next explosive to be placed,  
they appear to be discussing the football results and not paying much attention to their surroundings,  
The doctor contemplated pulling them into their hidey hole to save them from the approaching zarbi solders, but just as he was about to grab them, they both turned the corner and spotted each other. 

FREEDOM FIGHTER ONE  
stop right there  
come one step closer  
and we will blow you and your kind to bits

The zarbi look at each other, rise to there hind legs and start summoning the others, they charge at the two solders, knocking them over and knocking the explosives out of their hands.   
The doctor jumps out from his hiding place, jumps onto the back of the zarbi solder to prevent them from causing anymore damage, he wraps a rope from inside his coat pocket around there feelers like reins and instructs Serena to get on 

DOCTOR  
now no one can tell me I don’t arrive in style

They ride the zarbi soldiers back to the entrance dismount and climb back out of the hole just to discover that 3 freedom fighters was waiting for them with guns pointed at their heads the freedom fighter commander approaches them 

COMMANDER  
WELL well well look what we have here in league with them ate we old man

DOCTOR  
oi I thought I told you I’m not old, and no if we was in tandem with them do you think id be riding them like a donkey oh the very thought do you realize I properly hate them as much as you do what’s the story with that anyway? you seem to have a bit of a complex there

COMMANDER  
Who are you to ask for my life story (he looks him up and down) what was you doing down there anyway?

DOCTOR  
Well as a matter of fact I wanted to talk to yourself

COMMANDER  
oh yes what about how did you even know where to find us?

DOCTOR   
Well you see I have a very special gift and a very important job

COMMANDER   
oh yeah what’s that then?

The doctor pulls out his physic paper and shows it to everyone’s

DOCTOR  
I work for MI5,we know all there is to know about everybody   
Now tell me  
why was you going to blow up these tunnels?

COMMANDER   
oh so your government scum  
should of known  
just look what ya wearing  
with all your posh clothes and smart hair  
walking about like you own the place  
none of your damn business what were up to  
ain’t like your doing anything about it is it?

DOCTOR  
I would be very careful about what you say next   
I have in my pocket  
a very special new weapon  
that can neutralize you in an instant   
one false move and poof   
sound asleep and away with the fairies  
now I asked you a question   
and I would say now is the time to tell me  
very slowly what was you doing down there?

COMMANDER  
for your information Mr spy sir  
I don’t need to talk to the likes of you to get things done  
I have been trapped down there for 10 whole years   
no one done anything about it  
I managed to escape once my collar had come loose and I came back to my senses 

DOCTOR  
actually we are doing something about it   
the human race can not suffer in this way there is a very important meeting that I must attend tomorrow to discuss such things which i'm sure your aware of  
I’m going to ask you very kindly to not arm those explosives

COMMANDER  
What how did you know about those? And why ask me what I’m doing if you already knew?

DOCTOR  
I told you I have my ways, and I was giving you the chance to be honest with me  
I promise you, that if, and only if, you disarm those bombs   
I will get you into that meeting, with me first thing tomorrow   
I have a plan   
but I need you to cooperate with me on this   
think you can manage that solder? oh by the way, most people call me the doctor   
I save people its what I do   
well what you say   
you going to work with me on this?

COMMANDER  
OK doctor, i will tell my men to stand down   
but if you don’t carry out your promise  
I will order them to blow this city to bits

DOCTOR  
I don’t respond very well to threats commander  
they make me cross just as violence does   
you will find I’m very true to my word

COMMANDER  
OK doctor  
men stand down put your guns away   
I see no immediate threat here  
go down and tell the others   
the same 

SOLDER  
but sir what do we tell them?

COMMANDER   
oh I don’t know sergeant   
surly you can think of something   
just tell them to go on a break or something,   
just get them to down tools   
now get to it that’s an order son

SOLIDER  
Sir yes sir

The men down there guns in front of the doctor which he looks at with disgust,nods at the commander and him and Serena walk back to the TARDIS

DOCTOR  
Right now all we have to do is try and convince these two to talk  
should be fun at least London is safe for tonight   
I hope we will have to keep watch make sure that   
no one gets taken tonight now she has me here  
I'M sure they can sleep in there beds soundly for tonight


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the doctor sleepily stands up from his seated position where he has been keeping watch all night and stretches he looks at his watch and determines that the meeting will start in an hour he steps back inside his TARDIS to fetch a clean set of clothes and to make sure everything is in place he picks up the small briefcase on the table and turns to Serena

DOCTOR  
OK how do I look? Presentable enough 

SERENA  
you look fine doctor very human like now have you all your papers and your sonic

DOCTOR  
I have everything, I think?(checks his pockets)  
these type of meetings always annoy me  
they get very tiresome   
they never listen 

He walked up towards the doors of the TARDIS

DOCTOR  
Serena keep an eye of the situation for me on the monitors  
if that light there starts flashing come and get me  
it means things have gone terribly wrong   
and not in our favor understood

SERENA   
very well doctor, do you mean the red one or the blue one?

DOCTOR  
really your going to question me on that now   
obviously the red one   
red means danger doesn’t it   
now I got to get going   
remember see the unseen.

The doctor leaves the TARDIS, which is still parked on Westminster bridge, and heads towards the houses of parliament, the streets were very busy this morning, like most mornings in London, with people like herds of sheep just rushing around on their way to work, along with tourists getting in the way, trying to get pictures of Big Ben.  
He approaches parliament square where the commander is waiting for him 

DOCTOR  
Commander (the doctor nods head in greeting)

COMMANDER  
Doctor, I’m sure to find you well,  
glad to see you have kept your promise 

DOCTOR  
I told you   
my words are law  
now have you done what I asked and not brought any weapons   
we don’t want carnage in there  
just talks OK

 

COMMANDER  
I have done as you asked doctor  
and my men are all waiting on command on what to do next  
there getting restless   
there nerves are all shot doctor   
we lost another two last night   
they were all ready to go in   
guns blazing and blow up the lot  
luckily I was able to calm them down

The doctor looks rather worried at this news yet shakes his hand 

DOCTOR  
I'M sorry to hear that commander   
I tried everything in my power  
to prevent that from happening,   
shall we go?

The two approached the back entrance to the palace of Westminster where two policemen were standing guard

POLICEMAN ONE  
passes please sir  
its invitation only today  
there’s a very important meeting   
where only certain dignitaries are allowed 

DOCTOR  
Certainly officer security is a must   
although I’m surprised you don’t recognize me

POLICEMAN ONE  
I'M sorry doctor  
proceedings must still be carried out   
you may go in now

THE doctor and the commander walk though to the main halls, by passing the chambers where prime minister question time was being carried out and proceeded to carry on towards the main offices at the back, the doctor felt he had been here before and a sense of sadness over took him but he could not place it,  
(flash back to a memory of a man with his face but wore glasses and appears to be slightly younger holding his head in his hands)  
they walked into the great hall where a large table is placed and all sorts of dignitaries and military men are sitting he greets them all and gestures to the commander to sit down next to him,  
he places his briefcase down and sees men and women in white coats fumbling about with some sorts of data looking rather flustered.  
About five minutes in the prime minister arrives with yet another person in a white coat and takes his seat at the end of the table and gestures for them all to sit. 

PRIME MINISTER  
Welcome ladies and gentleman  
nice to see that you could all make it,  
I’m sure that you are all fully briefed on the matters at hand 

The doctor raises his hand

DOCTOR  
actually prime minister   
we were brought in on this matter rather late   
I’m sorry to say we haven’t had enough time to read the brief  
could you fill us in

PRIME MINISTER  
And you are?

DOCTOR  
I'm the doctor   
I’m sure UNIT has informed you of me 

PRIME MINISTER  
Oh yes,  
they informed me you may be arriving today   
something about you being the only man who can stop the monsters  
is that correct

DOCTOR  
its a possibility, yes

PRIME MINISTER  
Well humor me what type of doctor are you

DOCTOR   
A bit of everything really   
humor me minister what are you an expert on?  
(everyone laughs)  
now are you going to tell me   
where are we in the plans at this moment in time?

PRIME MINISTER  
You do humor me doctor,  
I will let the general explain,   
general if you please

 

GENERAL  
Sir,  
(he salutes)  
up until September the 14th   
we had been discussing the best way   
to eliminate the threat put upon us by these so called alien beings,  
many suggestions were put forward  
including a military operation   
but we felt this would only antagonist the situation  
then on September the 14th   
these top scientist in the field   
thought of a solution that could work for all involved

DOCTOR  
and that being?

GENERAL  
evacuation sir,  
we are here at this meeting   
to discuss the easiest way to conduct such an act   
for more explanation on that I will pass you over to doctor Imogene

DOCTOR IMOGENE  
Thank you general,  
myself and my colleagues have been conducting a survey on   
other planets since the space program began  
last week we discovered a new planet that can sustain   
humans just like Earth   
it has a very similar atmosphere   
there appears to be plenty of water just as on earth.   
we discussed this with the prime minister  
and he along with the rest of our colleges here   
decided the best plan of action was to  
move all humans off the planet and away from danger  
be it temporarily   
so that we can rid our own planet   
of this vermin.

COMMANDER  
your telling me that you have decided to move every man woman and child   
from there homes   
the place they grew up in   
jut so that you can blast the area with your nuclear garbage  
you call that a plan 

The doctor placed his hand on the commanders arm and gestured for him to shush and sit down

PRIME MINISTER  
and you are sir?

COMMANDER  
I’m with him, and I’m your worst night mare

DOCTOR  
Its OK prime minister   
my associate here gets very passionate about things  
that upset me   
and can I say I see a flaw in your plan

PRIME MINISTER  
oh you do, then please tell us   
president of the planet  
the man who can stop the monsters

DOCTOR  
Do not mock me minister  
why is it that   
everything with you people   
involves killing off things that are important to you?  
are you not aware that even if you are successful   
in evacuating all these people off this tiny little planet  
that as soon as you release that bomb  
not only will you be killing off  
beings that has a right to survive   
as you or I   
but you would contaminate every animal,  
water supply,   
even the air that you breath or the ground that you walk on  
that you could never return

The prime minister look shocked at this and turns to his scientists

PRIME MINISTER  
were you aware of this Imogene?

DOCTOR IMOGENE  
Yes prime minister, but we have looked into ways   
of sustaining us while we are on plasidonia   
we have conducted a very intense study of this planet   
and there is no evidence to suggest that   
its not identical to Earth that it could not sustain us for billions of years

DOCTOR  
pah fiddle sticks   
you Haven't done enough research   
I’ve been there its ridiculously hostile 

PRIME MINISTER  
But how could you of doctor,  
its billions of light years away   
we have only just heard of it ourselves?

DOCTOR  
they really haven’t told you anything about me have they?  
I'M a time lord   
I am not human  
even though I breath your air   
that means I travel through time and space   
and that includes your silly little planet  
which I have been protecting since the stars gave birth to it  
I will not allow you to ruin it now  
I have the plans from the excavations of plasidonia  
where it shows no such land survey has taken place  
I really hate liars   
all they do is try and twist a situation to help them selves   
now I and the commander here have a solution 

 

PRIME MINSTER  
Doctor calm down, we are here to discuss all things to do with this horrid situation  
you say you have evidence of the scientists negligence   
show me then  
come to my private chamber with me where we can go over this new data   
gentleman, ladies, we will re meet here after lunch  
and god forbid each and everyone of you, if I find any evidence of corruption


	8. Chapter 8

The doctor and the prime minister enter is private quarters where the prime minister takes off his coat hangs it on the back of his chair and gestures to the doctor to sit at the desk opposite him.  
The doctor does as he is told and holds the plans on his lap looking at the prime minister suspiciously

PRIME MINISTER  
Drink doctor? 

DOCTOR  
id rather not   
I think its best to keep a clear head   
at this time don’t you minister

PRIME MINISTER   
Tea then or coffee just help your self doctor   
what’s mine is yours   
so lets get to the business in hand   
what are these plans you have to show me?

The doctor stands and lays the plans and the documents that he collected from plasidonia on the table 

PRIME MINISTER  
How have acquired these doctor?  
according to the date these haven’t even been written yet.

DOCTOR  
I already explained that to you  
now look hard at these minister  
this is what your so called experts   
are going to try and hide from you   
as of tomorrow   
be it 3000 years into the future   
each and every person that you evacuate from here   
will be under attack   
from a race known as the sea devils due to the lack  
of surveying carried out by your scientists  
I suggest you look extremely hard and think again 

PRIME MINISTER  
But doctor I only thought of this yesterday, and I assure you they have been thoroughly looked at by every expert we have in the field, I’m sorry doctor but this must still go ahead, i can not possibly think about what disasters are going to occur in the future I must think of the here and now and to protect my people 

DOCTOR  
but these are still your people minister  
be it not yours personally   
but those that you still fight for   
you are taking them from one disaster to another   
cant you see that

PRIME MINISTER  
I'm sorry doctor   
I have just come from question time  
where the motion was put forward  
and all the ministers have agreed that we proceeded

DOCTOR  
then you are more foolish then I ever thought you could be  
You lot never listen to reason do you

 

PRIME MINISTER  
look doctor I had agreed to look at your findings  
possibly even go to chambers and agree the motion   
be thwarted  
but there is nothing here that suggests that the plan has not been a successful  
I mean we as a human race   
according to you have lived for another 3000 years   
even sustained our oil stocks and food supplies  
all you have done is encouraged me to go on

The doctor is getting very frustrated and upset by this point

DOCTOR  
give me 24 hours  
they are after me anyway  
I must truly face my fears now  
I defeated them before I can do it again  
just give me 24 hours before you decide 

PRIME MINISTERS  
OK doctor you have your 24 hours  
in that time we will discuss the   
correct procedure   
and make sure we as leaders  
give the people of earth their security and freedom again


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor gathers up his things and left the room.

DOCTOR  
24 hours now how am I going to achieve that?   
this time there is no train,  
no humans to hold my hands  
I have to face this alone  
I must be brave 

He meets the commander at the entrance to the great hall

COMMANDER  
Did we get what we wanted doctor?

DOCTOR  
I am sorry   
but he wouldn’t listen to me 

COMMANDER  
then it is over doctor  
I will instruct my men to arm the bombs 

DOCTOR  
NO! I have been giving 24 hours to resolve this matter  
and I must go alone  
she is after me like she always has been  
I realize now   
it has to be me  
I’m the one that stops the monsters

COMMANDER  
OK then doctor   
but we will be near if you need us

DOCTOR  
I know you will  
and for that I’m very grateful for that comfortably

The doctor and commander walk out of the palace in silence, waving a goodbye to the policeman on watch  
they walk over to the TARDIS standing tall and proud and not one person taking a blind bit of notice the doctor clicks his fingers so that the door of the TARDIS opens

DOCTOR  
this is my ship by the way   
fancy a tour?

COMMANDER  
you cant seriously tell me that that old thing flies can you

DOCTOR  
Come and have a look

He steps aside to allow the commander to enter, the commander walks passed him looks away from the doctor and then stops and looks amazed at the size of the place

(the commander whistles)

COMMANDER  
whoa look at this place

DOCTOR  
fancy a ride? All of time and space awaits you

SERENA  
doctor you have a mission to do,  
you can not just go running around the universe   
showing off  
I know your scared  
but this must be done

COMMANDER  
I would love a go doctor but she is right   
a soldier always shows his bravery and puts his mission   
and his men first  
I tell you what you come back to us   
safe and sound   
and I promise you   
that I will come with you even if its just a quick trip  
would you find that a fair deal?

The doctor shakes the commanders hand, but looks down towards the tardis floor

DOCTOR  
I will be seeing you then

The doctor ushered the commander out of the door rather quickly so not to show how emotional he was then turned towards Serena

DOCTOR  
gather my things, I’m doing this now   
and you are not to follow me  
and your to remove that chip while I’m gone  
and Serena if I don’t, well you know 

SERENA   
I know doctor set the tardis protocol  
and shut my self down  
but it wont come to that will it?

DOCTOR  
we cant be sure of anything in this world or the next   
but either way we must battle on   
through winds and rain   
through battle storms and calm   
we must always be brave   
and face these things as they come

The doctor puts on his coat takes one last look around,

DOCTOR  
goodbye Serena   
it has been good while its lasted 

with that he closed the tardis doors stood there for a moment and stroked the machine 

DOCTOR  
well old girl we have been through the wars haven’t we   
you have been there with me when they have all left   
I promise I will try to get back to you

The doctor turned and walked away towards the tunnels, it was now late and most of the people had gone home, London looked very lonely and deserted, apart from the odd car, as the rain poured down drenching his coat the doctor held his head down as he approached the foreshore he took one last glance back at the tardis and then turned and entered to his fate.


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor took a lonely walk along the tunnels constantly checking his pockets to make sure that he had everything he needed 

DOCTOR  
I have to admit   
I’m scared, though I’ve no understanding why,   
I’ve faced them before,  
but always with help  
yes I know I’ve always had help  
maybe that’s it   
I feel so very, very alone

He approaches the center room with caution, he neither saw or heard no one, as he approached which just made the situation all the more forlorn, he looked around the corner before entering, he found that the zarbi queen appeared to be sleeping. He entered cautiously virtually tiptoeing into the room he looks above him and sees pressure valves that control the old boiler room

DOCTOR  
maybe just maybe   
just for once  
things can go my way   
no need for a confrontation  
or long speeches just in and out   
quick as you like 

The doctor approaches the zarbi queen, and looks at her while she sleeps he admires the beauty of this race really, there integrity to survive, but he could not allow her to live not this time she was causing to much destruction, causing far to much pain. The doctor pokes at her with his long fingers

DOCTOR  
good morning, sleepy head  
chop chop rise and shine   
you called for me I came   
now what does a big ugly beast like you   
want with an old man like me   
I ain’t nothing special,  
just a silly old fool   
running around in a box   
making sweet music and acting like a fool,   
so come on big momma you want to rumble

The zarbi queen slowly raises her head at the sudden commotion what was it that had awoken her, she roared as soon as she saw the doctor standing there arms stretched confronting her

ZARBI QUEEN  
You have the audacity to waken me doctor 

DOCTOR  
of course I did   
cant have you missing all the fun   
come on lets dance 

ZARBI QUEEN  
doctor you dare to challenge me when my children sleep around me 

DOCTOR  
aww come on  
I’m sure you’d like a wee boggy round the dance floor  
get those feelers wiggling woman 

The doctor pretends to do a few dance moves round the room to show her an example, as he goes he starts turning the valves

ZARBI QUEEN  
I do not dance doctor  
I warned you that if you was to return I would destroy you and your kind  
I started the call to arms   
now you must pay

DOCTOR  
of course I’m not here to dance, you silly old bug  
I have come to your call of arms   
I have come to stop you  
You are not allowed to do this,   
you are not allowed to use these people as slaves

ZARBI QUEEN   
but we must doctor it is the only way we can survive,   
your planet has the perfect food source for our existence

DOCTOR   
and mine is to prevent you from existing, I am going to wipe you from history   
while I am still alive   
not one human being  
is going to be enslaved or harmed again  
they are under my protection I’m sure if your aware of this  
but slavery was abolished years ago  
in fact I’m sure its punishable by death

The zarbi queen raises up on her hind legs standing at least 8ft tall 

ZARBI QUEEN  
you will bow to me doctor I own you now

DOCTOR   
aww don’t get on your high horse  
you my dear you are but a mere insect  
and I will do what I do to all tiny creatures

ZARBI QUEEN  
and what is that doctor?

DOCTOR  
squish you  
just like the bug you are  
you are a minor race  
slow intelligence, these poor humans  
have suffered under your rule for to long  
let them go

ZARBI QUEEN  
(laughs) but then who will feed my children doctor?   
who will make sure their tucked in at night? You haven’t got it in you  
to kill me and my children doctor   
I can smell your fear  
taste your sweat   
you will bow down to me   
and take your punishment like a man 

DOCTOR  
not in the mood for bowing down today hurts the back   
how about you come down to me and see  
what happens  
bet your sweet socks   
you wont be laughing as much   
or maybe you will   
cause unlike me your dear highness   
you have not noticed one small little detail

ZARBI QUEEN  
enough of these games  
I'm bored of you  
now is the time to face your death doctor   
and this time there will be no regeneration for you

DOCTOR  
are you sure about that now  
taking off my head will only make me grow another one  
did that once with my hand   
had a very interesting out come   
imagine what my head could do  
but just pause for a moment   
lets think  
what’s so different about the noise level in here  
are you getting a little high pitched there your highness   
in just under two hours you and your species   
will be forever in external sleep  
that’s if you don’t combust  
which in my opinion is very much what you deserve

ZARBI QUEEN   
What have you done doctor? I cant breath

DOCTOR  
while I was having my little boogy I turned on every single valve   
in this room   
it is slowly filling the room with a pesticide  
so powerful that it can wipe out   
the entire population of London’s   
cock roach population  
you wanted to make the humans suffer slowly just for revenge   
well here’s mine   
bye

The doctor took his handkerchief out of his pocket and put it over his mouth, the queen zarbi screamed in agony as the gas filled her nostrils and burnt the back of her throat, her children around her cried and let out the danger signal then burst spreading green goo all over the room the doctor turned and hurried back the way he had come but made a significant detour off to the left here he found all the humans sitting in a room filthy malnourished and week still with there collars round there next he pulled out his sonic screwdriver pointed it at each collar in very quick succession the humans all started to shake there heads as they woke up wondering where they were the children were crying the wives desperate to find there husbands 

DOCTOR  
quick no time to explain you must leave  
this place is filling with a deadly poison   
there is no time for explanations gather the young humans   
and follow me 

THE doctor helped to pick up a small young boy that seemed to be attached to no one, he led them quickly through the tunnels and out through the gap that led them to the old station he passed the young boy onto a teenage girl

DOCTOR  
that way go now   
I must block this up   
or the gas will cover the whole of London   
quick up top you will be safe up there

The doctor again covers his mouth he can hear the zarbi soldiers trying to run towards the only opening left but falling as they tried to scramble over each other in their panic, the doctor picks up the bricks that had been blown off the wall and quickly placed them in the hole to block it up one finished he got up and ran after the survivors, he climbed back up the disused escalator into the open air and coughed, he saw all the survivors all huddled together being led into a makeshift first aid tent by the freedom fighters ambulances were on standby to assist 

The doctor continued to look over the scene before him and saw the commander approaching him

COMMANDER  
Doctor glad to see your safe is that it? is it over?

The doctor through bouts of coughing answered him

DOCTOR  
Yes I believe this time I was able to save everybody  
apart from her she left me no choice she would not listen to reason

COMMANDER  
We must do what is required in war doctor   
there will always be casualties  
you have managed to save thousands   
from the wrong doings of this race  
but have yet again become a savior of earth  
all hail the president of the world

COLLECTIVE CROWD   
all hail the doctor, savior of all

The doctor raises his hands in a wave, dirty and still suffering bouts of coughing heads back in the direction of the TARDIS 

COMMANDER  
Hey doctor don’t forget our pact OK

the doctor raises in thumb in an OK gesture yet continues to walk, he reaches the TARDIS Serena is there to catch him as he collapses 

SERENA  
don’t worry doctor everything will be fine  
it worked you come back to us

She laid him on the bed covered him up as he rested, so that his body could dispel the toxins, and went and made him tea she placed it beside him as he slept, she then went over to the console and entered the co ordinates for home.


	11. cut sceens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an alternate ending to the previous chapter seen through the eyes of the commander could it be that the doctor is innocent after all ?

As the doctor was making his way through the tunnels alone, up above the commander was helping to set up a command post to assist with operations, once all the slaves had been set free,he was organizing all the emergency staff and the refreshment tents into there particular areas to make it more efficient, when the onslaught of people emerged, dazed and confused,he stands and looks at the lonely TARDIS and starts thinking about the doctor and the events that had unfolded over the last couple of days.  
He was certain that the doctor had tried his best to negotiate with all concerned, including those bureaucratic pigs in white hall, as at times he saw looks of disappointment on the doctors face, when things hadn't gone the way he had planned,he stood for a moment, to question the doctors motives and wondered was he a good...a good what? alien,all the aliens he had the unfortunate pleasure to meet up till now, had him captured and enslaved for 10 years torturing and starving him, so that thought scared him, but having spent time with him? ...yes defiantly him, the doctor sent out a sense of calm, that all was gonna be alright,safe somehow,but something the commander was defiantly certain on he was different trust worthy,he seemed to have an understanding of all races never discriminating against anyone or thing he didn't seem to hold grudges and that was unique and special in anyone,all of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his own voice shouting

COMMANDER  
Yes he is a good man

SOLIDER  
sir? are you OK?

This startled the commander 

COMMANDER  
WHAT? yes,yes i'm OK solider, i was just thinking about the doctor  
and his ability to actually go through with the plan  
he is a kind hearted being

SOLIDER  
so sir are you saying you want us to start preparing for operation cockroach?

COMMANDER  
YES Son that's exactly what i was thinking,gather the men, briefing in 10 minutes"

SOLIDER  
SIR,YES SIR 

The officer saluted,then ran off to gather the troops.  
The commander yet again stood looking at the TARDIS, came upon a decision 

COMMANDER  
If he fails in his negotiating with that thing, and i have a feeling he might,  
i can not allow this to continue   
even if he dies down there  
how will we know   
we don't know him to be fair  
he could be working with her right now plotting against us all   
no stop that Peterson get a grip of your self   
he wouldn't do such a thing   
we must put our trust in him  
but just in case   
i can not allow him to have this on his conscious

Ten minutes later there had been no word from the doctor or any from central command saying that the job had been done, multiple lives were still being detected down below, yet the doctors tracker had become still.  
The commander walks into the operations tent, pack on his back, where the men were all waiting for their debrief

COMMANDER  
Right lads,it appears that negotiations has come to a stand still,  
there has been no communication from the doctor for over half an hour  
i understand this may seem like a short time  
but in war, time is of the essence  
ad we need fast approaches and quick fixes agreed

they shout there agreement in unison

COMMANDER  
So I've decided that operation cockroach is a go,although there have been some slight changes

SOLIDER  
and what are they commander?

COMMANDER  
no interruptions during debrief hollandson or your be up on charges  
right now listen  
we are not going to lay charges   
we can not risk the lives of those down their  
I and I alone will enter the tunnels,  
armed with only my pistol and my wits.  
did i see a smirk then smith?   
I had better not  
I will put myself in the line of fire   
and complete the mission on my own   
you miserable lot  
are to stay and carry on with your mission above  
if any strays occur i want them shot on sight,understood 

They all nod in agreement

COMMANDER  
debriefing over DISMISSED.

As the men leave,the commander walks over to the operations desk where blue prints of all the tunnels access points and chambers were laid out, it covered most of central London in its complexity, but all lead back to the central core which the queen resided in as he was studying the map for an easier quicker route h spotted something that he hadn't seen before

COMMANDER  
now whats this interesting blob?   
its not been marked in any way  
but appears to be a small room  
located directly under Battersea power station  
now i wonder if that's  
where she has been gaining her heat source?  
I think i will head there first  
have a little look   
see if it can assist me in anyway.

The commander hoists his pack higher on his shoulders,picks up his rifle and wanders off to the gaping hole in the road that he had pulled the doctor form just a few days ago it was now covered over with a metal grate so no accidents could occur,he lowers himself down once he had removed the grate, pulled it back over his head, lit his head lamp on his helmet and studied the map. 

COMMANDER  
Better get a move on   
heavens knows what happening down here  
,god the smell  
it brings back so many bad memories.  
OK which way lets see head east then due west

He returns the map to his pocket and heads in the direction of the abandoned room,after a few moments he reaches the abandoned room, in the distance he can hear the doctor teasing the queen, but couldn't quite catch what he was saying,the commander turns off his lam as not to catch either attentions and sneaks into the room to investigate.  
He takes a look around,to the left there is a dim light shining from the central room,here he can see the doctor approach the queen and poke her with his long fingers as she appears to be sleeping,he looks away and thinks maybe it was far to soon for him to be down here, the doctor obviously hadn't even started the negotiations   
as he looks around some more the commander spots some gauges and red valves on the right wall and to the back there appears to be a larger valve with a sign above it he goes over to examine it, he read it in a hushed voice so not to be noticed

COMMANDER  
Safety valve number 12  
in the event of needing a pressure release,   
this valve needs to be in operation  
before all the other valves for it to become active,  
if left in the off position,  
valves 8,9 and 10 will be non active  
bio suits to be worn at all times   
due to the toxic nature of the compounds.

he finishing reading and again looks to his left to see what the doctor is up to,he sees he is dancing, what on earth can he be playing at,was he trying some un-known ritual? trying to hypnotize her in some way to submission, he didn't know, but what he was aware of, was the doctor coming closer to his position, he didn't want to be spotted, just in case the doctor would become angry, and all ideas of the mission being completely ruined,he slunk back into the shadows as the doctor started turning the first three valves, while teasing the bug to dance with him,but the doctor had left one vital piece of the puzzle  
The commander looked at the safety valve that was close to his left hand, he noticed it was still in the off position,yet the doctor was telling the queen of his plan of her demise, why? surly he couldn't of forgotten it wouldn't work, the commander kept looking between the valve and the doctor, not knowing if he had purposely done it or not,he saw they had wondered off further into the central room now, so he decided it was safe to come out from the shadows, to hear what they were saying to each other,he heard the queen refuse him time and time again, yet the doctor kept insisting she return home, and let this silly vendetta between the two of them pass,he heard the doctor tell her that he had turned the valves on, and was now filling the room with a deadly gas, but yet the commander knew this not to be true, yet somehow the queens voice started to gain a high pitch squeal similar to her subjects, how?  
The zarbi queen then stated she was never going to let them go,even if he killed her, her subjects would do her biding,the commander could not take these games anymore he wasn't sure if the doctor was going to carry out his threat or not but either way this had to stop,like he had been preaching,this was not the time for talks,but for action this was war, he knew what he had to do, he could not allow the doctor to have this on his consensus, he turned his back on the pair, walked towards the back wall and turned the last valve,it was slightly stiff at first but with a great amount of effort it began to budge, a large hissing sound erupted from the pipes.  
The commander started to cough violently and his eyes turned red and watery his skin started to blister the commander reached out and called out 

COMMANDER  
Doctor help 

this startled the doctor,he spins round to discover that he wasn't alone,

DOCTOR  
wait,what how did you you? oh never mind   
i can see there is a more pressing matter to attend to   
why didn't you cover your face   
they always want to act the hero  
never trust me enough to deal with things on my own  
that's why they need me  
can you walk? we need to leave right now

COMMANDER  
i,i think i can doctor 

DOCTOR  
ok then on the count of three i will lift you  
onto my shoulder for support  
once we are free of this chamber  
you should regain some of your normal functions  
well that is until it starts spreading  
anyhow  
so ready one, two and up you get 

The doctor hauls the commander up and they make their way as fast as they can into the inner sanctum of tunnels that lead to the exit

DOCTOR  
we must first make a detour   
must get our priorities in place   
object of the mission save the people first  
come on you know we can do it   
a pair of tough men like our selves  
like a bit of a challenge don't we commander?

COMMANDER  
(weak scratched voice) yes doctor the mission must be completed

DOCTOR  
That's the spirit   
come on then 

They take a little detour into another side chamber that led from the tunnels,as they entered a smell of rotten flesh and unkempt bodies and of death hit there nostrils, as they walked further in they saw a room full of humans of all ages huddled together all chained to the wall there must of been a thousand at least some as young as three some babies still huddled close to their mothers all staring blankly into the room not even noticing they were there.  
The doctor approached an elderly woman and held her hand   
He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the gold collar around her neck which released the meconisum  
she blinked then looked around her,saw where she was looked at the doctor and the commander standing there and screamed 

DOCTOR  
hush there   
you will be safe now   
commander if you are able  
could you please start helping these poor people  
once they come out of there trances  
especially the new humans

COMMANDER   
yes doctor  
I will get them organised

As the doctor goes round each person in turn, releasing them from there entrapment, the commander gathers each one into a line, after they have calmed down and ensured them that they were safe and told them they were about to see their families again after each one was released the commander saw that he was picking up a child that no one wanted to claim he wiped a tear from his eye at the state of these people and to get them to safety was his main priority he didn't feel his pain anymore,he just knew that the mission had to be completed.

COMMANDER  
Right everyone stick by me  
keep tight,don't wonder off   
no matter what the problems are   
keep a look out for any problems  
in the party  
especially the elderly the young and those  
that are very sick  
the doctor will bring up the rear   
so there is no need to panic   
we are in safe hands ladies and gentleman  
OK lets go

The large party leave the darkness of the room, children are crying,the doctor is trying to sooth them with a finger on his lips, making it into a game

DOCTOR  
commander take the next left   
there is a small corridor   
that leads to an opening in the wall  
we can escape through there

The commander does as he is told and discoverers the opening onto the train platform,he stands at the opening ushering the people through at last they are all gathered onto the platform the doctor passes the young boy to a teenage girl and turns to face the commander

DOCTOR  
lead them right up those stairs  
they lead into the ticket hall which   
should then lead them directly to your  
command center  
if my calculations are correct  
and they usually are,i will stay here  
and block any access to escape points   
or for the gas to release into the atmosphere  
we don't need others looking like you  
no offence commander   
but you look like you've been through the wars

COMMANDER  
Thank you doctor,for everything that you have tried to do  
i will see you soon,do you need any of my men down here to assist you?

DOCTOR  
no i will be fine  
just get those poor souls  
to their families   
and yes commander i can guarantee   
you will see me very, very soon

The commander turns away,and heads towards the escalators, stands up above the crowd and shouts, so everyone can hear him

COMMANDER  
OK everyone,a little hush now please  
one last struggle,and you will be completely free  
there will be tea and food awaiting you  
and emergency services if required  
so f you could all follow me  
nice and slowly   
keep it orderly for safety  
lets go

The commander leads the disheveled party out to safety, where their soon surrounded by people coming to their aid,a small child of about 8 looks up at the sun and blinks,some of the adults are crying and calling out for loved ones, the soldiers assist them over to the wall of missing persons, to see if anyone is recognized.  
The commander stands proudly over them, deciding that yes, he had made the right decision, a few of his soldiers rally round him for instructions

SOLDIERS  
Sir are we to stand down? has the mission been completed?

COMMANDER  
YES soldier   
tell each of the men that operation cockroach was a success  
and they can stand down and be with their families  
if they so wish to do so  
or can carry on and help   
yet again the doctor has saved us all  
now go about your duties

SOLDIER  
sir,yes sir

Five minutes later the doctor emerges from the station looking very tired and upset, coughing extremely hard, he collapses against a wall,the commander walks over to him and puts an arm around his shoulders, just as the doctor had done for him.As they walked the commander asks the doctor a question

COMMANDER  
Doctor? there is something important i need to ask you,  
are you OK to answer?before this mob starts singing your praises

DOCTOR  
Go ahead ask me anything   
its only a little bit of poison  
bout of indigestion to me  
i'll release it in the natural way soon  
(wiggles eyebrows)

COMMANDER  
erm OK don't know how i'm supposed to follow that  
but here it goes, did you know i was their? at any time did you guess,  
as for the valve, did you know the gas wasn't going to come on?  
did you purposefully not turn on that safety valve?

The doctor looks at the commander with a sad expression on his face

DOCTOR  
I wanted to save her,i tried to give her that chance,  
but there was no reasoning she just wouldn't listen 

COMMANDER  
I heard everything doctor   
you tried your best

DOCTOR  
I know  
but it still leaves me feeling sad  
they are a beautiful race really 

COMMANDER  
do you think you could of gone through with it doctor?

DOCTOR  
I was beginning to doubt myself  
if i had been left no choice  
then maybe  
but i am no fighter  
nor am i a hero  
i just try my best

COMMANDER  
how did you make her voice get high like that doctor   
there was no gas   
not if hydrogen down those tunnels  
its a miracle

The doctor laughed

DOCTOR  
no such thing  
I had a balloon in my pocket  
that once squeezed just let out enough  
hydrogen to scare her  
i was hoping it would change her mind

COMMANDER  
She was ruthless doctor  
i needed to do it  
i didn't want to see you hurt   
anymore  
the look on your face   
of disappointment   
when you left Westminster  
cut into my heart  
i couldn't see that again

DOCTOR  
I am thankful that you were there  
i feel i may have let you   
all down  
had just walked out and left you all  
to it :/

 

COMMANDER  
Come now doctor you would never of left it like that   
you would of killed her eventually

DOCTOR  
yes you are probably right  
but to you i am forever grateful  
it should be you there praising not me

COMMANDER  
they do not need to know the truth doctor  
you are their hero and that's what counts now  
accept the praise 

The commander steps aside and starts clapping 

COMMANDER  
all hail the doctor savior of us all

In unison the crowd cheered and repeated those words 

CROWD  
All hail the president of the world


End file.
